All the time in the world x
by CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: Guess which little angel of ours made her own deal ... and now its time to collect xxxx Naomi/Crowley


This current host fascinated him.

Before the Winchesters the last one had been tall, willowy, blond and blue eyed. Her new host (well she wasn't exactly new anymore) was far from that. She wasn't short but she no longer stood over him (except when she wore those ridiculous shoes). Her hair was sleek and mahogany in colour.

And her eyes.

He would never admit it to anyone other than himself but he preferred these eyes. They were so much more expressive and to be frank he preferred the colour. The green seemed to change with her mood. They would darken with anger when but it was when she smiled, when she was happy (not that she ever was) that they lightened, a little blue always appearing at the edges.

He loved how she filled out those ridiculous suits of hers. He knew they were meant to make her look more important and more fear-inspiring but all he could think about when he saw her was how spectacular her arse looked in them.

"Stop"

He blinked, ashamed to admit that he had been daydreaming.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I will melt your eyeballs straight out of your head"

"Darling, I really don't think you will"

She scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I do love these new suits of yours"

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

He clicked a finger and a shadow detached it self from the wall behind him.

"Make sure that we are un-disturbed"

The demon nodded and stalked out the open door, shutting it firmly. Naomi waited until she heard the lock click before she relaxed her arms.

"Must you be so dramatic?"

"I'm the King of Hell darling … If I can't be dramatic then who can".

He took a step closer to her, his hands in his coat pocket. He watched as she sighed and released her hair from the tight bun that held it in place. He smiled and took his coat off, taking his time.

"I have to say though … This is by far one of my better deals"

"You would say that"

He dropped the coat onto the chair in front of the oak desk that took up the back wall of his favourite office. He loosed his tie and dropped that on top of the coat.

"Are you going to undress yourself dear or do you want my help with your clothes?"

She tutted and undid the first button her jacket.

"I can not believe I agreed to this outrageous agreement"

"Because darling … When you signed the contract you wanted it as much as I did"

He ignored her mumbling as he continued to get undressed until he was just down to his boxers. He turned and smirked when he noticed she was struggling with her skirt.

"Since when do you wear skirts?"

"Since I decided that what I wear is none of your God-damm business"

"Blasphemy"

"Says the demon who is about to sleep with an angel"

He stepped forward and placed a hand on the back of her skirt.

"Let me help"

She stopped struggling and crossed her arms.

He placed one hand on her hip holding the silky material up and used the other to lower the troublesome zipper. He let the skirt fall slowly to the floor, distracted by all the milky flesh appearing as the material fell. He brushed his knuckles up her spine.

"I'm not finished yet"

He looked her up and down and smiled at the matching underwear and stockings and the black heels that raised her to eye level with him.

"I think you look just fine darling"

"You would"

He turned her around and guided towards the desk. She put a hand to her hair and ruffled it until it lay in messy waves on her shoulders. They stopped when the backs of her knees hit the edge of the desk.

She leant back until she was resting on her hands. He stepped forward, nudging he knees apart so that he could he step in between them. He placed one hand next to hers and placed the other one under her chin. He brought her face up to his and smiled as he watched her pupils dilate.

"I think you enjoy this more than you want to admit"

She snorted and pressed her lips against his. He waited, enjoying her trying to take the lead. He could feel her trying to make his lips respond and finally gave in when she took his bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Now now … play nicely"

"No"

He smirked and pressed his lips back against hers, wrapping his hand in her hair. She wrapped one leg around his hip and pressed herself against him. He in turn moved his hands and lifted her onto the desk so that she was sat facing him, giving her the opportunity to wrap the other leg around him as well.

"We're in no rush darling"

She moaned as he kissed his way down her neck, biting at her collarbone.

"We have all the time in the world".


End file.
